


The Greatest Gift

by MissMoustache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Hermione Granger, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoustache/pseuds/MissMoustache
Summary: It was Draco‘s Birthday and Hermione still didn‘t have a present. She groaned in frustration. Normally she was never this late, normally she had presents at least a couple of months in advance, normally she didn‘t even need to think about presents so intensely for anyone – but normally they also weren‘t her boyfriend ...---This is my very first published work EVER! Come have a look and leave a Kudo and/or comment! ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tigers! This is my very first published work EVER! I have been an avid fic reader for years now and finally feel ready to take the plunge and give back to this incredible community. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and (constructive) feedback are very much welcomed, but please be gentle … In fact, if you have any ideas for a better tittle (I‘m quite shite at those) or what to add to the tags let me know in the comments below! :)
> 
> The story was betaed by an incredible friend of mine who wants to stay anonymous for now (I am working on that). Any remaining grammar mistakes are my own, please excuse them. 
> 
> Without further ado: Happy reading!

It was the day of Draco‘s birthday and Hermione _still_ didn‘t have a present. She groaned in frustration. _Normally_ she was never this late, _normally_ she had presents at least a couple of months in advance, _normally_ she didn‘t even need to think about presents so intensely for anyone – but normally they also weren‘t _her_ boyfriend …

She groaned again and slumped her head on the table she was sitting at. Draco bent the Daily Prophet and looked at her. „Everything alright?“

She froze and looked up.

She could rattle off the ingredients of Draught of Living Death in the middle of the night, she could quote entire libraries from the top of her head, she could name every headmistress and headmaster of Hogwarts since its founding days – but she couldn‘t get a freaking present for her boyfriend! It was maddening.

„I know I look ridiculously handsome, Herm, but – you‘re staring.“

Caught, she startled. To hide her blush, she got up in a rush und started to clear the table of the leftovers from breakfast, ignoring his inquisitive gaze. She grabbed his plate with unseeing eyes but his slender fingers gently caught her wrist.

„I still wanted to eat that.“

„Oh, sorry.“, she said almost whispering.

He took the plate from her to set it down and put the newspaper down as well.

„Hey, what‘s up?“, his voice softer now. Softly he pulled her in his lap. She still couldn‘t look at him.

He kissed her cheek and put his arms around her just to nuzzle even closer. „Whatever it is, it‘s alright.“

„Idon‘thaveapresentforyouandI‘msosorrybutIcouldn‘tfindanythingandIjustwantedittobeperfectand-.“ She suddenly blurted out apruptly and stopped midsentence when hot tears startetd streaming down her cheeks.

Draco – just laughed. Irritated she looked at him.

„You think I care about that?“, he said with a fond smile resting his chin on her shoulder, his eyes still crinkled from laughing.

She considered. Did he care? She actually didn‘t know. But _she_ cared. Soft kisses that stole her tears away distracted her.

„Well, _I_ care! I want it to be perfect!“, she said indignant, close to tears again.

„Don‘t pressure yourself so much. You already gave me the best gift I could ever get.“, he said softly while brushing a curl behind her ear.

She frowned. Did he mean the _Complete Encyclopedia of Potions and other liquid remedies_ she gifted him for Christmas?

As if reading her mind, he chuckled and shook his head. „No silly, _you_. You are the greatest gift you could ever give me.", he said incredibly softly with such warm eyes, that she had to look away.

„How did you-.“ Of course he knew. He always knew. Because he was always watching her. She stopped abruptly when a smile slowly crept up on his face, crinkling his eyes. It was her favorite smile. The one that made her toes curls, her heart flutter and in general caused all kinds of warm and fuzzy feelings inside her.

„Well, maybe the occasional romp somewhere I choose wouldn‘t hurt.“, he said back in his husky voice. She cuddled deeper into his chest.

„You‘re impossible.“, she said with no heat, almost tenderly and slung her arms around his neck.

„And yet you‘re here.“, he said. Suddenly the atmosphere changed when he looked at her with this intense eyes made of liquid silver.

„Yes, I am.“ She smiled warmly at him, gently touched his cheek and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

***

They had a lovely after breakfast nap later. Proceeded by even lovelier after breakfast but still morning sex. 

***

„You‘re really not upset?“, she asked later in a small voice while still entangeld with him.

„Well, if you insist. I wouldn‘t mind another round with you on top of me.“, he said cheekily, pulling her close and kissing her head.

She laughed. „I think that can be arranged.“

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, actually this was supposed to be a completely different story but well. Characters, men. Do what they want. I like it anyway. Hope you too? ;) 
> 
> [I've got tumblr!](http://missmoustache.tumblr.com/) (I‘m still learning how to navigate it though. I am rubbish with social media, digital native my ass.)


End file.
